The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to clock synthesis using polyphase numerically controlled oscillators.
Typically, in a programmable logic device (PLD), several different clock signals are used during the operation of the PLD. Clock signals can be generated using, for example, phase-locked loops (PLLs) and numerically controlled oscillators (NCOs).